Janice RuleS!
by z.a. franks
Summary: chapter 2 Fort Dragonia...
1. Scene 1: Forbidden Island

JANICE RULES! (well..sort of..)  
  
By: Z.A. Franks  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ei, this is the uploaded version of my last old fanfic, Janice Rules. My friend told me that what I did last time was sort of invalid so I changed it to this. There's nothing else new. Janice still sucks and I'm in my other self when I first did this fic..you'll get what I mean.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Scene 1: Forbidden Island  
  
INTRODUCTION  
  
Every gamer (of Chrono Cross) knew what would happen if they heard the name "forbidden island". For them it would be the most unforgettable scenario of the battle between Serge's party and Dario, one of the toughest bosses in the game. But after you defeat him, you'll get a rightful reward, the conversion of Serge's 'Sea Swallow' to 'MasterMune', Serge's best weapon.  
  
It was a very good sight. But what happens when something came? Something Serge and the others never thought would arrive? Do you think the gameplay will change, because..of an unusual character with big floppy ears busting in the scene?  
  
  
  
Let's start the game, shall we?  
  
It was a very fine day when Serge's party saw a mysterious island, near Mt Pyre. Being very adventurous, Serge decided to land there and search the place, but didn't knew what will they expect next..  
  
"Why are we here anyway?" Karsh asked as they landed ashore. They examined the place. It was very peaceful. Like no danger was on the way or something.  
  
"I think forest covers the island." Riddel said. "It's so beautiful" Karsh stared at Riddel as she let the fresh forest breeze touch her hair to cool herself. She had never been this close to Riddel. Ever since she was rescued from Dragonia, he vowed to protect her, whether she will accept it or not. Dario's dead already, and she has no one else to protect her that close.  
  
"You were right, Serge. This place is great." Riddel smiled at Serge. "Yeah, but we have to go deeper. There's smoke on the middle part of the island. Maybe there's somebody living here." Serge explained but Karsh stepped forward and startled Serge by placing the sharp edge of his axe to his throat. "We ain't goin' anywhere. Let's the hell out of here."  
  
"C'mon, Karsh. Nothing bad is gonna happen. Besides, don't act like a hero or anything." He said as he nudged Karsh's shoulder but stepped back as Karsh raised his axe.  
  
"We''ll be fine, Karsh." Riddel said. Eventually, he calmed himself down. "Okay, but if we see some reckoning, we'll leave this place." Everyone agrees.  
  
And so they journeyed their way in. It only took them a few minutes until they saw a hut. "So that's where the smoke comes from." Serge said excitedly. "Let's go in!"  
  
"Now we are goin too far now." Karsh said. Then he felt a hand slightly patting his shoulder. "Let's go in." Riddel said innocently.  
  
'Riddel, I'm doing this to protect you..' "Okay, if you say so.." Karsh said, following her hypnotic stare.  
  
The three of them went inside the hut. It is small, good for about 5-6 people. It looked vacant but, unexpectedly, they saw someone whom they thought would be dead for a long time.  
  
He's one of the Dragoons. Well actually, he's one of the Acacia Dragoons. I have nothing much more to describe except that. they didn't really expect him to be there and that person also didn't expect them. "Dario! 'Ol pal!" Karsh approached him in a friendly buddy-buddy tone. Dario just stared at him, showing no reaction. "It's me your friend, Karsh!" he patted his 'friend's shoulder'  
  
The dragoon looked at Karsh. To tell you the truth, he didn't know who he is. "Karsh? . I'm sorry. I don't remember." he said calmly.  
  
"WHAT?! You forgot about me?" he asked.  
  
"Don't blame him." The nurse said, patting her patient's shoulder. "I saw him floating downriver, hanging on to his dear life--" she began but suddenly, the door opened and--  
  
"Hold it right there!" ---amazingly and unexpectedly, of course, Janice comes in. All of them were startled even Dario himself. "*gasps*. Hey, wait a second, what are you doing here?" Riddel asked with annoyance.  
  
"I'm here for the einlanzer!" she raised her fist and turns to Serge. "Serge, hand over the einlanzer and I'll spare your lives." She hollered evily.  
  
"Oh please." Karsh said.  
  
"Einlanzer?" Dario asked. " What is the Einlanzer?" But nobody answered him. They were too busy looking at Janice.  
  
"JANICE! It's not the right time!" he shouted. "Why do you need it anyway?"  
  
" need it now. because my darling Glenn needs it." Janice whistled loudly and a guy came in. He posed beside Janice like they're superstars or something. All of them (for the first time in gaming history) sweatdropped while staring at the two annoying people that just came in unscripted. "DARLING Glenn????" they all asked  
  
" JANICE!" Glenn came in the hut and hugged Janice tightly then patted (again) the shoulder of Dario. "Hey, bro!" Dario still stared at him and everyone else.  
  
"Now why are you all here?" the nurse asked  
  
"Glenn," Karsh stepped forward. "You can't be serious about this darling thing!" He sounded serious but Glenn sounded the opposite.  
  
"Yes. she's very pretty, isn't she?" he wrapped his arm around her shoulders (Or something like that) "Soon, we'll have our own farm. and we'll grow carrots Then, she'll have a new text skill called Forever Carrots."  
  
" . Glenn's out of control.and he sounded serious." Riddel said.  
  
"Shut up Glenn! You're ruining your family's name! You're an Acacia Dragoon, for Christ's sake! Wake up! It's reality GLENN!!" but there was no response. Glenn looked at him oddly then giggled slowly.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Karsh asked. " It's like he didn't hear anything!"  
  
"Of course he didn't hear anything!" Janice laughed evily. "I gave him a carrot juice earlier filled with carrot-hydrates and Beta-carrot-ene. With that formula, I will obtain the power of casting Forever carrots. through Glenn. the most powerful carrot man in the world!!!!!! Also, he won't listen to any order from any person except me, Janice!" then posed again with Glenn.  
  
"I hate him when he does that." Karsh said as he turned to Serge."SERGE, JUST GIVE HER THE DAMN EINLANZER SO WE CAN FINISH THIS DARIO SEQUENCE?!?!?!" he roared. Seeing that there's no other way, Serge hand Janice the Einlanzer that he got from battling Garai.  
  
" I hope you're happy ENOUGH!" he said out loud but Janice didn't hear him. She cried out even though she's happy. "HAHAHA! Yes! At last, the second einlanzer is mine!" she said/  
  
"I just don't get it. What the hell is she talking about?!" Karsh asked. Just then, the ground shook and Garai appeared them, not as a ghost but as a real human being.  
  
"Filthy Mortals." He said, making his voice low and powerful-like. "Don't you even realize that that Einlanzer is mine?!?! Give it to me, Janice, and I will spare your life!"  
  
"Shut up!" Janice said. "This Einlanzer is mine! Officially and forever, I'm the new master for this baby!" she cried out again with joy.  
  
"Father." Glenn was amazed, seeing his father alive again.  
  
"What?! You remembered him?" Janice asked. "But the carrot juice should have an effect!"  
  
"I just don't know what's going on.." Dario began to speak as the great blood-coated Masamune that has slain thousands of lives appeared before Dario. He raised it up and pointed it to Riddel, saying. "But I only know one thing.Riddel. your blood quenches my thirst and I hunger your life! Get ready, your life ends here!  
  
He was about to attack Riddel when Karsh blocked his way. "Step aside, moron. or you'll suffer the wrath of Masamune!"  
  
"Then do it!" he said, knowing that he should die before Riddel. "I swore until my heart dies that I'll protect Lady Riddel w/ all my life and, hell, I will!" he said proudly enough to catch her attention. "Karsh." she hummed and he smiled.  
  
" Hmp. Very well, Karsh, you still thought of yourself as hero. even if you killed me because you are jealous." Dario smirked.  
  
"Hey, you remembered that?!"  
  
"Of course." he said while he held up the Masamune. "Why would I forget that? I was too stupid to notice that you really wanted to kill me ever since I told you that Riddel and I are getting married soon. Then, while we are in the Island of the Damned, I knew you were planning something.. then you just killed me but I managed to----"  
  
"Stop it! You're making the story longer!" Karsh screamed. Just then, Glenn drew out the second Einlanzer, matching the first one! "You killed my brother?! Then I should kill you for revenge."  
  
"Two einlanzers???? Glenn, don't move.. that thing around man!" Karsh pleaded.  
  
"I didn't know that we have two einlanzers.. Glenn, my darling, we're winning!" she smiled and was about to hug him but her backed off, making her fall to the ground. He twitched his head and glared at Janice.  
  
"What? You called me. darling?" he asked  
  
"I think the amnesia effect is over." Garai smiled evily. "Now it's our cue to rock." Then he, Dario and Glenn were all looking at Karsh, who was behind Serge and still acting brave and stuff. "No way! You see these guys?! They're a part of the Acacia Dragoons! They're unbeatable?! What are you thinking?" he said. "You can do it Serge."  
  
"Now what did I do? They're after you--"  
  
"Enough talk! Let's finish this. Let's finish all of them!!!" Garai ordered and slowly they approached the  
  
"Okay. so how can we beat them?" Serge asked. "With Masamune and Einlanzer together, of course, with Garai and Dario and the "Dash and Gash" guy, we're doomed! They can be very unbeatable!" he said finally  
  
"Not for long!" Janice said. "I knew I could use this for emergency!" She held up a shiny orange pendant. Riddel gasped. "That's my pendant!" she exclaimed.  
  
"That was before." She grinned. "It is useless now, so while you guys are not looking I changed it to. THE CARROT PENDANT!"  
  
"YOU TRANSFORMED MY MEMENTO PENDANT TO ANOTHER CARROT MENACE!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ha! You may think that summoning forever carrots is insanity, right---" Janice began.  
  
"I think it is weird." Karsh said.  
  
"Now watch this!" Janice held up the pendant and the skies began to darken. Cold winds came in as great chi from the pendant form a hideous looking monster. "I want you to meet an old friend of mine. Megadeth." It snarled and took its aim. Everybody let out a loud gasp as he gathered enough energy to fire  
  
...  
  
...  
  
. CELERY?  
  
"C. C. Celery?!?!?!" then all of them were laughing, even Serge and Karsh.  
  
"That's your ultimate weapon?!" Garai laughed hysterically.  
  
"No way! It should be throwing carrots!" she explained. Everyone became silent and eventually laughed. "There's no difference!!!!" Serge laughed.  
  
"Why are you laughing? You guys should be supporting me!" Janice squealed.  
  
"I hate long talks. let's kill them all!" Dario, Glenn and Garai attacked everyone. In the end. the Masamune remained evil. The einlanzer stood beside the graves of the young heroes that fate ruthlessly wiped out in the history of mankind..  
  
That was the ending of this fic until..  
  
"Wait. You can't just leave me here!" Megadeth unleashed its true energy and. amazingly, the forever dynamic trio were also wiped out of the earth.  
  
*Sigh*.. Megadeth won.the one who used celery as its weapons.  
  
END  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Look, I know what you guys are thinking. How come the dynamic trio just died like that. I don't know, either. That's the way the fic goes. I'll be making a part 2. It'll be another part of the game. Please review!!!  
  
Author's notes : Okay, so it's kind of corny. But hey, spare me! This is my first fanfic. I'm thinking of a part 2 though. Please REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Scene 2: For Dragonia

Scene 2: Fort Dragonia  
  
INTRODUCTION  
  
Gamers know what or where Fort Dragonia is. Located inside and flaming inferno of Mt. Pyre, you will need the ice/cold breath from the water dragon to get a better access. It's a tall weird building that Serge dreamt on the beginning of the game. He also saw visions seeing a girl (Kid) getting stabbed and HE was the one who stabbed her but the truth is it was Lynx who killed her. He only switched bodies with Serge to get a better access on both home and another world. The main thing is that Kid got killed and Serge was very depressed about this.  
  
Again, chaos ensues. What if.. Janice (my annoying character) comes in?  
  
-------------------  
  
Serge stared at the huge reddish door in front of him. A while ago, they stepped into a platform and somewhat transported on a higher ground. While his friends (Kid and Guile) were admiring the perfect scenery of Fort Dragonia from above, he continued to stare at the huge door. It was fairly recognizable by him.  
  
Ah yes, he remembered the very first time, before this adventure began; he was sleeping in his normal home in Opassa Beach when this dream appeared. There was this girl in front of him, lying down helplessly. He carried a dagger filled with blood. He thought that he was the one who did this to her. He was the one who stabbed her.  
  
Now he knew who was that girl.. it was Kid.  
  
He didn't know why he stabbed her or anything but he only knew one thing: something bad will happen. to him or to Kid.  
  
He won't let that happen. As he moved towards the door, he was reminded about what happen.  
  
No, he said to himself. I won't let anything happen like that. She's my friend and I will do anything to keep her away from danger. or what ever it is.  
  
"Ei, Sergy!" He felt a strong nudge in his shoulder. The next thing he knew he was staring at the girl next to him. "Ya ain't sick, right, I mean. Have ya seen a ghost or somethin'? Ya look awful!" She giggled as she gave another nudge.  
  
"I don't.. know if we should go in, Kid." He answered back.  
  
" I feel the same perfect atmosphere, Serge." Guile floated next to him, with his trusty wand of course. "I don't see a reason why we shouldn't go in. Besides, we made it his far, then, why should we turn back?" he asked calmly. Serge couldn't answer.  
  
"Ya, mate! C'mon, let's see what's behind this door." Kid said excitedly. He was still focused on what to do when they are inside. Should they split up before it's too late? Or should they walk away before it's too late..again?  
  
"Let's open it, mate. I'm too excited that the suspense is killing me!" She started to jump up and down like a child getting a balloon or something. Serge decided to rest his mind about that dream of his and went through the door.  
  
Cold. Serge whispered to himself. A very cold place.  
  
They examined the room. It was filled with dragon replicas. There's not much to describe but what was in the middle caught everyone's eyes.  
  
"Hold it right there, folks!" They heard a voice from the room. There, again, they saw the least expected person. Not Viper and not even Lynx. They dropped their mouths when they saw---  
  
"Nobody moves unless I tell you." She held a carrot and kept screaming in a dark toned voice, trying to imitate Lynx's. "I'm your foe and you have to do as I say!" Janice wore the same clothes of Lynx which made them a bit. well. confused.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, Janice?" Kid grinned at her as Janice swung around her dark velvet cape, just like Lynx's. "Did Lynx hire you or anything? Or is that a fan costume?"  
  
"Yeah, he did." Janice smiled at them. Moments later, they all laughed hysterically at her. "I'm not joking, man!"  
  
"Why... in the world...did Lynx... hire you?!" Serge said between his breaths.  
  
"He got a vacation to Hawaii." She explained. All of them again laughed. "What?! I'm telling the truth!"  
  
"Where in the world is Hawaii?" Guile asked. "Is that a cold or warm place?"  
  
"It's a warm beach located 3,365 kilometers OR 2,091 miles southwest of San Francisco. It is a famous tourist spot and is known to be an aloha state which is expressed as love and goodwill in the Hawaiian language. Now. let's get to the point." She brushed her side and straightened her pants. "I'm here.. To kill you. as Lynx ordered."  
  
"Why? You'll be my ally after a few scenarios." Serge replied.  
  
"Duh! Lynx just hired me to do this frickin job! Now, I'm getting paid because of this. So all of you just line up, single file!" she ordered.  
  
"But. it's just the three of us man!" Kid snorted. "What the hell are you thinking?"  
  
"Missy, I'm just following orders here. It's either MY head or YOUR head. So let's get this over with so I can eat lunch. I'm getting hungry you know!" She showed them her orange lunch box and made a slurping sound.  
  
"C'mon Janice---"  
  
"IT'S NOT A JOKE! Just follow my orders!" Janice demanded. They shrugged and lined up in a single file. Janice hollered. "Now. who's first? Ah, Kid my friend, good choice."  
  
"Before anything, I just wanna ask something before. ya know, I die." Kid explained. Janice thought for a moment and nodded in reply.  
  
"Alright! But keep it quick! I'm hungry already!"  
  
"Is that the frozen flame?" Kid pointed at the something in the middle of the room. It looked like a huge droplet and it was shining it blue color throughout the room.  
  
"Dunno. anyway, Lynx mentioned that the Frozen Flame, or whatever it is, is on Metropolis which is at the Dead Sea OR at Terra Tower, topmost. So any other questions?" Janice looked very impatient.  
  
"What does that thing do?" Kid asked pointing at the blue thing.  
  
Janice shrugged. "I don't know. Let's go check it out!" She skipped toward the "thing" followed by Kid and the others. Both girls stood in front of the "thing". They stared at it as it shone even more brightly.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Serge whispered.  
  
"Quiet mate, I can see something through this. thing." Kid stared even more.  
  
"I feel a great aura on that thing. Let's leave it alone." Guile suggested but Janice broke in.  
  
"Would you just shut up?! We're figurin somethin here--" Then the "thing" shone brightly and both girls were screaming out loud (same scenario back at the real Chrono Cross game.) After a few moments, both girls calmed down.  
  
Serge approached Kid and patted her back. "Hey, are you alright?" Kid looked at Serge and she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Kid? Don't you know who are you talking to?" Kid asked which made Serge confused.  
  
"Mate, I'm right here!" Janice waved her hand and this made Serge even more confused.  
  
"Wait, who's Janice?" Guile asked. Kid raised her hand.  
  
"I am Janice!" Kid smiled.  
  
"What's going on here?" Serge scratched his head. Are they playing a game or anything?  
  
"I believe that they switched bodies, Serge." Guile explained.  
  
"Man, this body needs some workin!" Janice (Kid) screamed as she examined her thighs. "I'm going to Termina to work out." She started to leave the room.  
  
"Wait! What am I going to do with this body?" Kid (Janice) asked.  
  
"Take care of it." Serge said as he slowly followed Kid out of the room. Guile followed later on.  
  
"Well I guess it wouldn't be too bad. would it?" Then suddenly, she met face to face with Lynx's scythe. She was slashed on the stomach and collapsed. Just then, Lynx kneeled beside her.  
  
"Now.. feeling better, Kid?" he laughed evily and left the room.  
  
"Wait.. I'm.." then she fell "asleep".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
HEHE. That's not really the end of Janice. I'm hoping for a chapter three. Okay, just for all of the people there who haven't finished CC yet, DO NOT ATTEMPT TO CONTINUE READING! We finished Chrono Cross three times already and. sorry if I don't know what the name of that. thing Lynx used to switch bodies with Serge. Please review and. tell me what's the name of that. thing.. 


End file.
